ANBU
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Bueno no es suficiente, los ANBU primordialmente son asesinos. Solicitud 012165 Aburame Shino
1. Hyūga Neji

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_La idea de un ANBU como tal, siempre me ha parecido mucho más oscura que lo que se representa a primera vista. Siguiendo la línea propuesta por Kishimoto, los ANBU son los que hacen las cosas feas, siempre a la sombra. ¿O realmente pensaban que Konoha rechaza las misiones de secuestro, tortura y asesinato? ¿Que sus clientes únicamente son aquellos que buscan la verdad, la justicia y la libertad?_

Dedicatorias:

_Para la campaña "El amor no lo es todo"_

* * *

**ANBU**

Bueno no es suficiente, los ANBU primordialmente son asesinos.

* * *

**Solicitud 012131 **

**Hyūga Neji**

Registro: 012587

Se reunió con el grupo a la hora en punto. Era una hora muerta, no era de día ni de noche, una madrugada perfecta cuando la luna desciende pero el sol no se asoma. Una mañana gris por la transición de luces, fría, solitaria y muy silenciosa. Neji no había podido dormir bien, pero no era una relación directa con los nervios, o no lo entendía así, había sido más como una negación total y absoluta de su cuerpo a descansar cuando podría empezar el examen mucho antes de lo previsto.

Si se pudiera llamar examen, no estaba realmente seguro de cómo procedía aquello.

En la casa Hyūga había muchos miembros que pertenecían a la élite ANBU, pero ninguno hablaba de ello, tenían prohibido entrar o salir del barrio con el uniforme puesto o claramente visible, tampoco les era permitido hacer comentarios, y tal vez era una regla general para todos los miembros del escuadrón el que tampoco les era permitido, pero tampoco lo sabía.

Contadas ocasiones los había visto por la calle, sin embargo, había sucedido en situaciones bajo ataque a la villa, nunca caminando tranquilamente de la puerta a la torre de la Hokage, de entregar reportes a cenar terminada la misión. Para una persona que no era ninja ni siquiera existían, para un novato, era como irreal, un cuento sin importancia, porque ¿Quién quiere vivir a la sombra negándose al placer de la fama y la gloria?

Solo los más avanzados en la profesión empezaban a acariciar la idea, pero únicamente unos cuantos eran señalados en sus promociones directamente por el maestro Hokage en turno.

Y había llegado su momento.

Hasta antes de recibir el citatorio no había presentado inclinación alguna sobre su porvenir inmediato. Le gustaba entrenar, superarse, pero de ahí a saber exactamente si quería servir a un cuerpo específico no le había pasado por la mente con mucha importancia, ya con el papel en mano, replanteó su situación y lo aceptó, pues no le perjudicaba en lo mínimo, no tenía planes estropeados, y de cualquier modo, negarse no era una opción.

Había acudido a hacerse los exámenes médicos como le fue ordenado, odiaba las batas de hospital pero tampoco había para elegir, salvo si la quería verde menta o rosa pálido. Ahí mismo le habían teñido una marca en el brazo con tinta hena, le duraría solo varios días, era una solución para la uniformidad que debía tener con el resto de los compañeros durante el periodo de prueba, si lo aceptaban, le harían el tatuaje de verdad, si no, lo tendría de recuerdo por unos días antes de que desapareciese.

Sincronizados de extraña manera todos tocaron tierra al mismo tiempo. Únicamente inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo unos con otros, notó a uno de ellos hacer un movimiento extra recorriendo a los presentes seguramente contándolos para saber si estaban completos. En ese momento a Neji se le antojó que si uno llegara segundos después de que todos conformaron ese cuadro en el claro del bosque, sería… escandaloso.

Naturalmente que fue detrás de la comitiva, nadie le había dado indicaciones y tal vez no se las darían y todo debería guiarse con un sensible sentido de suposición.

Recorrieron lo que le parecieron kilómetros enteros, la falta de sueño aún no le hacía efecto, ni tampoco la marcha sin descanso, Maito Gai tenía que ver en esa resistencia inhumana pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.

Tal como esperaba, solo pararon hasta la noche, se quedó quieto moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien le dijera algo, lo que fuera, la repartición de tareas para el campamento, cualquier cosa, aún si eso significaba que él como novato tenía que armar todo solo. Pero el silencio continuaba, era como si aquellos sostuvieran una conversación en un canal al que él no estaba conectado, empezó a inquietarse…

_"No hagas preguntas estúpidas, no hagas preguntas estúpidas, no eres estudiante de academia, te dirán lo que te tengan que decir…"_ se repetía mentalmente cayendo en cuenta de que no habría un campamento, los ANBU no existían, no debían dar ni la mínima señal de su presencia en cualquier lugar, una fogata los pondría en mira enemiga con suma facilidad, ni hablar de perder tiempo con tiendas o menesteres de ese tipo.

Acomodándose donde pudo y con la capa negra como única división entre la fría intemperie y su cuerpo se decidió a descansar… o intentarlo.

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera un quejido por el camino o cuando menos el tronar de las articulaciones al estirar la espalda. Nada.

Cerró los ojos pero no pudo quedarse dormido, la máscara mantenía caliente su rostro pero dificultaba la respiración, estaba seguro de que tenía la nariz perlada por sudor, no se la quitó porque nadie lo hizo, y si le aceptaban formalmente entonces tendría que acostumbrarse de cualquier modo. Su largo cabello lo había trenzado y con un henge sencillo le había cambiado el color a un negro brillante. Por la mañana cuando hizo la prueba no pudo evitar recordar a Lee cuando lo conoció… solo por el peinado. Y a propósito de ello, el silencio continuaba, abrió los ojos, todo estaba exactamente igual.

Quería dormir un poco, no sabía cuanto iba a durar esa marcha, aguantaría con poco sueño unos tres días, pero con seguridad su nivel iba a bajar, las consecuencias de ello serían inaceptables, porque aunque realmente ser ingresado a ANBU no encabezaba su lista de sueños y metas, el fracaso crearía una mancha difícil de borrar en su consciencia.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Empezó a sentir preocupación, él tenía el sueño ligeramente pesado, un defecto contra el que había luchado incontables años obteniendo un mínimo de mejora, y si ellos se empeñaban en su silencio no tendría idea de en qué momento reanudarían la marcha. Por costumbre se podía levantar poco antes de amanecer, pero nada le garantizaba que fuera en ese momento.

Afinó el oído, al menor movimiento reaccionaría.

Ni siquiera se escuchaban las respiraciones. El murmullo del viento entre los árboles era todo. El ulular lejano de una lechuza, la hojas meciéndose.

No durmió nada y no se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Mucho antes de amanecer, entre las cuatro y las cinco de la madrugada todos se pusieron de pie en un movimiento, sacudieron un poco la ropa y saltaron a la copa de los árboles. Uno de ellos sacó un sobre de papel, lo abrió y vació el contenido al suelo. Un polvo gris pardo formó una nube que se disipo en cuestión de segundos, luego todos se movieron, pero Neji se sintió confundido, iban de regreso sobre el mismo camino, estaba completamente seguro que ese era el sitio por el que había pasado el día anterior.

Pero no dijo nada, él era un novato en prueba y no iba a cuestionar los métodos de un escuadrón élite.

Se movían como una silenciosa parvada de pájaros, al menor movimiento de la cabeza del grupo todos seguían el camino aunque fuera una variación de ángulo mínima.

La ruta cambió cerca de la mitad del trayecto que habían recorrido el día antes, y marcharon al este en camino perpendicular hasta que de nuevo la noche los alcanzó.

Las indicaciones seguían sin discutirse, el silencio se volvía pesado, era como ir solo pues incluso sus niveles de chakra iban bajos, solo con cuatro sombras.

El clima seguía frío, los demás se habían quitado las capas tal vez para agilizar el paso, no estaba seguro, a él le daba igual con o sin ella, pero en esos momentos preferiría estar con ella, los hombros descubiertos tenían su fino vello erizado, no le gustaba tampoco la ropa ajustada que además, era demasiado delgada, extrañaba su campera, tener el pelo suelto porque la trenza le empezaba a picar el cuero cabelludo.

Fueron dos días, dos días en que sus nervios seguían en punta, con ese silencio absoluto. Él podía mantenerlo, nunca había sido particularmente hablador, pero estaba más habituado a escuchar, a tener un constante parloteo insulso de Gai, Lee o Tenten. Ya caía la tarde del tercer día, finalmente pudo distinguir las techumbres de una pequeña aldea rodeada de campos de cebada. Sabía de su existencia por cartas geográficas, pero nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, siguió detrás sin aflojar el paso, ese era el destino, estaba seguro.

Avanzaron a máxima discreción directo a la casa más grande y se introdujeron desde el patio de servicio, pasando por entre las sábanas recién lavadas hasta el almacén que tenía la puerta abierta.

Dentro de aquél lugar todo era oscuridad, como se guardaban ahí los granos no podían permitir que el sol pasara, Neji decidió activar su byakugan y solo pudo ver a los ninjas dispersarse dejando solo al que ya había reconocido como líder, él también se esfumó entre las sombras, seguramente esperaban algún tipo de emboscada.

Pasaron tal vez dos horas, se quedó quieto, apenas respirando. La puerta se abrió más con un pesado chirrido, entraron nueve personas, aparentemente todos comerciantes a juzgar por sus ropas, todos hombres, ocho tenían entre veinticinco y treinta años, uno era un anciano que se apoyaba en un bastón de madera nudosa.

—La decisión está tomada, hemos elegido a Sho-san.— dijo el viejo. Uno de los hombres se adelantó al capitán que solo asintió extendiendo la mano. La persona llamada Sho decididamente entregó la suya con la palma hacia arriba, donde le fueron trazados algunos símbolos con tinta. Neji no perdía detalle alguno.

—Espero que con esto la deuda quede saldada, Sho es un buen hijo pero nunca podría administrar la granja, su hermano no es tan noble, pero es más hábil en los negocios, cometió un error, estaba borracho...

—No hay necesidad de dar explicaciones, padre.— dijo Sho interrumpiendo al anciano.

—No creo que le importe.

El ANBU sacó un pergamino y lo desenrolló sobre el suelo, luego volvió a extender su mano y otro hombre se acercó extendiendo también la suya para recibir los símbolos pertinentes.

Un juego de sellos.

En ese instante Neji supo que se trataba de una preparación para invocación, los dos hombres habían quedado marcados para responder cundo el pergamino fuera activado.

El capitán desapareció, y con él, los demás ninjas se retiraron.

Seguía sin comprender el objetivo de la misión, tal vez era una negociación de alto riesgo, solo llamarían a los hombres hasta que estuvieran en el punto de encuentro, si las cosas se ponían feas, entonces simplemente los desaparecerían y ellos huirían por su cuenta. Era razonable.

No pasaron la noche en aquella aldea, descansaron un rato en el bosque pero la marcha se volvió más rápida, más pesada.

El siguiente pueblo se encontró a otros dos días de distancia, la empresa predominante era una cervecería pequeña que, sin embargo, gozaba de gran popularidad aún con la renuente demanda del producto a la sombra del tradicional sake.

Abordaron la fábrica por una de las cubas donde se maceraba el almidón, hacía mucho calor, y el olor no era especialmente agradable. Por la ventana volvieron a entrar a una de las naves, en la parte superior había lo que parecía ser una oficina.

Ya habían detectado que dentro se encontraban algunas personas, y un equipo de ninjas conformado por tres elementos, esconderse no era una opción, muy seguramente también habían sido ubicados, así que entraron sin escalas. Aparentemente los ninjas que estaban presentes no esperaban un equipo ANBU.

Neji se colocó justo detrás del líder nuevamente con su técnica ocular activada.

— ¿No vendrán? Era de esperarse, un maldito cobarde como él jamás daría la cara.

El líder negó sacando el pergamino, mordió su pulgar para hacerlo sangrar y hacer efectivo el jutsu, al momento, el hombre llamado Sho apareció frente a ellos junto con la otra persona que habían marcado.

—Traigan a Mena.

Una joven entró a la habitación escoltada por otros dos ninjas, que a diferencia de los tres que estaban originalmente, si era visible su banda: Iwa.

— ¿Quién es?— le preguntó el hombre que parecía dirigir el grupo de la cervecería.

La muchacha levantó la mirada, estaba aterrada, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y aunque se puso pálida casi enseguida, fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. Neji inspeccionó todo con el mayor detalle que pudo, se dio cuenta pues, que uno de los ANBU con los que había llegado, había desplegado un genjutsu de muy alta precisión para sí mismo, de tal manera que su movimiento de manos quedara oculto a la vista de los demás.

Analizó rápidamente la intención para ser capaz de reaccionar a lo que fuera que se tuviera planeado, el chakra moldeado se dirigió en finos hilos hacia la chica, con toda seguridad solo él podría notarlos gracias al byakugan.

—Vamos hija ¿Cual de estos dos perros se atrevió a ultrajarte?

Neji parpadeó reaccionando ante el diálogo.

¿Uno de los dos había violado a la chica? Su mente empezó a trabajar rápido, debió ser el hermano, el viejo lo había dicho en el almacén, que cometió un error y debía pagarse una deuda.

Los hilos de chakra siguieron avanzando hasta enredarse en las piernas de la joven que no se animaba a dar su veredicto.

—Él…— tartamudeo señalando a Sho.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.. es él...

—Que el otro se largue.— demandó el viejo.

El líder ANBU hizo desaparecer al acompañante de Sho y desenfundó su ninjatō. Rápidamente los ninjas de Iwa se acercaron a examinar a Sho, evidentemente revisando que no fuera un reemplazo o tuviera alguna trampa, dándose por satisfechos permitieron al capitán proceder. Un corte limpio. La cabeza rodó.

Uno de los escoltas de la muchacha tomó la cabeza y se la entregó al dueño de la cervecería.

—Pueden llevarse el cuerpo, que su padre le de un buen entierro al bastardo, se lo he prometido.

El ANBU volvió a asentir, hizo un juego de sellos y el cadáver desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar un charco de sangre.

Neji miraba como hechizado la mancha roja expandirse, recorrer las juntas de las tablas de madera humedeciéndola lentamente, rehusándose a mirar en los ojos de los hombres y de la propia chica la sádica satisfacción de la deuda cobrada con la vida de quien a ojos de la familia no era tan valioso, una mera pieza, la moneda de cambio en caso de "accidentes", como si la vida de ese hombre no valiera lo mismo que la de aquél que en verdad había cometido la falta, una cabeza de ganado con ropa y derecho a vivir dentro de la casa.

La sangre que recorría el piso, que nadie limpiaría para mantener la marca de lo que había ocurrido en verdad, se quedó en sus ojos, impregnada en su alma, penetrando a su corazón con lentitud exasperante, con tal poder hechizante y enfermo que los cinco días hasta los muros de Konoha pasaron en un par de saltos.

Sin una palabra.

Sin un solo ruido, las cuatro presencias a su alrededor simplemente no existían para él, y se sentía infinitamente más pesado que cuando salió, la máscara lo estaba asfixiando, le faltaba el aire, y solo supo que era libre de irse cuando todos se dispersaron en el mismo punto donde se habían reunido días antes.

Se cubrió con la capa y entró al barrio arrastrándose entre la sombras de la madrugada hasta su habitación, confiado en que nadie le había visto, sin encender las luces se encerró en el cuarto de baño plantándose frente al espejo, sentía que ya no podía respirar, notó que las manos le estaban temblando, o al menos empezaron a hacerlo cuando las llevó hasta la máscara para desprenderla, sentía los dedos fríos y débiles, o como si aquella pieza blanca se hubiera fusionado a su piel, quitársela le costó infinitamente más que ponérsela.

Un poco de aire fresco tocó su piel sudada exaltando cada poro…

Y por primera vez desde que recibió el llamado a ANBU, sintió un escalofrío, sintió por primera vez que ser un ANBU era más grande que una máscara…

Sintió que el eco de su pasado le iba a dejar sordo.

Al quitar la máscara bajó la vista, cerró los ojos y evocó a su mente el recuerdo de su propio padre. Las palabras de Hiashi y las del propio Sho.

Respiró profundo sintiéndose extraño al abrir la boca para algo que no fuera comer o beber, la saliva espesa, los labios resecos, se le antojó escuchar su propia voz, cualquier sonido que matara el silencio al que fue sometido.

—Está bien…

El sonido ronco, ajeno, casi extraño de su nuevo yo finalmente apareció en esa habitación, tal vez para hacer residencia permanente.

**Solicitud 012131 ACEPTADA**

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Un capítulo por cada chico de Konoha, generación conocida._

_No esperen nada dulce._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Lee Rock

**Solicitud 012132**

**Rock Lee**

Registro: 012561

Inhalar. Exhalar.

Inhalar. Exhalar.

Tenía que estar tranquilo. Tenía que canalizar todas su energías para dar su máximo esfuerzo y no decepcionar a su maestro…

¿Su maestro estaría informado? Tenía la certeza de que un ANBU era un secreto, una sigilosa sombra que nadie vio, y nadie verá nunca, nadie conocía, nadie recordaba. Pero siempre estaban las excepciones, por ejemplo, nadie desconocía que Kakashi Hatake había sido ANBU en sus años más jóvenes, y de hecho era un prestigiado capitán, lo que se volvía mito era si su rostro se ocultaba debajo del legendario "Lobo" o no. También estaba ese chico Sai, que de hecho usaba parte del uniforme todos los días como ropa cotidiana, o el capitán de este cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

Entonces, con esos antecedentes, sería perfectamente razonable que informaran a su maestro el motivo por el que no iba a presentarse al entrenamiento dominical.

O tal vez le dirían que estaba enfermo del estómago y Shizune expediría la constancia médica… pero entonces Shizune tendría que conocer el secreto.

Estaba confundido y sus cavilaciones solo le estaban causando innecesarios dolores de cabeza, todo lo relacionado a ese grupo le parecía confuso ¿Eran o no secretos? ¿Eran los mejores o no? Y si lo eran…

¿Por qué lo habían llamado? A él que dependía de la resistencia de cada uno de sus músculos y la fuerza de su espíritu, sin ser capaz de realizar un ninjutsu o genjutsu decente, quedaba que rogara porque sus oponentes fueran moles que pudiera abatir con sus puños.

— ¡¿Que pasa contigo Rock Lee?! ¡Has llegado muy lejos manteniendo el espíritu el alto! ¡Gai-sensei se decepcionaría de ti si te viera!— exclamó levantándose de un salto y lanzando al aire dos puñetazos y una patada.

— ¡Lo que eres ahora es por el entrenamiento y la fe de Gai-sensei! ¡Hay que hacer que se sienta orgulloso lo sepa o no!

Volvió a patear dejando su pie muy por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Mi llama de la juventud debe arder ahora más que nunca!

Y reafirmando su filosofía empezó a dar saltos con juego de pies y ágiles puñetazos uno tras otro. Estaba a veinte minutos de la cita, se había levantado desde hacía casi tres horas y la mayor parte del tiempo se le había pasado en la deliberación sobre si tenía que ir personalmente a ver a su maestro y excusarse por la ausencia o confiar en que lo sabría de antemano. En el pergamino con el que fue dado su aviso venían algunas referencias al protocolo, la visita al médico, la ropa y el equipo que debía llevar. Pero no había nada que puntualizara sus relaciones con otras personas en tiempo previo a la cita.

— ¡Secreto!— exclamó en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, justo antes de que se colocara la máscara.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó mientras se la ajustaba.

— ¡Es difícil respirar aquí adentro!— continuó despegándosela un momento para halar una profunda bocanada de aire.

— ¡Aquí vamos!

Dejó el departamento ágilmente, evadiendo cualquier mirada indiscreta, con su velocidad no había inconveniente alguno, una sombra ni siquiera se le asemejaba, porque a una sombra cuando menos se le podía ver como una vaga mancha por el rabillo del ojo, a él ni siquiera eso, y era perfectamente consciente de ello, un pequeño orgullo y presunción, aunque vanagloriarse demasiado atentara contra los preceptos de la llama de la juventud.

El punto de reunión era un pequeño claro de bosque, bien identificado por un monolito con forma de kunai. Por un tiempo había pensado que se trataba del monumento a los caídos, pero pasó un tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que era un duplicado poco exacto, en menor escala y que nadie tomaba en serio, salvo vándalos que dejaban sus marcas obscenas.

Llegó cuatro minutos antes, ahí plantado en la explanada volvió a iniciar una deliberación ¿Debía esperar en un sitio menos visible?

Decidió hacerlo, no le gustaba tomar desprevenido a nadie, pero era lo que se esperaba de él, que fuera capaz de ocultarse de ser necesario, no quería empezar mal el día de prueba.

Los cuatro minutos pasaron como en un solo parpadeo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey, chico!— dijo una alegre voz desde detrás de una máscara cubierta parcialmente por la capucha.

— ¡Anda! ¡Te vi llegar, ya puedes salir, eres bueno ocultándote!

— ¡Está bien, senpai!— exclamó Lee saliendo y estirando la mano a lo alto como saludo.

— ¡Bueno días, chico! Y antes de que te presentes te diré rápidamente que no vale decir nombres ¿Lo tienes, chico?

— ¡Lo tengo, senpai!

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Vengan chicos, saluden a nuestro nuevo compañero!

Enseguida otros tres ANBU aparecieron, ninguno de ellos tan efusivo como el primero, pero hicieron un saludo fresco que era más de lo que esperaba el joven ninja para esos momentos, y sus nervios se disiparon enseguida, estaba convencido de que el ambiente de trabajo era el propicio para obtener excelentes resultados, fuera cual fuera la misión.

— ¡Senpai!— llamó Lee.

— ¡Solo tengo una duda! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?!

—Ah, sí, la misión, tenemos que ir a la frontera entre el país de los pájaros y el país de la tierra, hay que pasar mercancía de un lado a otro, así que por eso necesitamos chicos fuertes ¿Lo tienes?

— ¡Lo tengo, senpai! ¡Yo puedo hacer el trabajo!

— ¡Eso quería escuchar! ¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Pueden con el trabajo o se sienten demasiado viejos?

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamaron los tres con divertido aire ofendido.

Salieron unos quince minutos después, tras pasar lista del equipo de viaje. No hubo muchos detalles, pero a Lee no le molestó, sabía dónde iba, lo que harían, cuánto tiempo tardarían y cómo referirse a sus compañeros, estaba todo bien.

El viaje resultó ser una experiencia increíble en su opinión, la ruta se había salido de lo habitual y aunque llevaban un paso rápido y constante las vistas le parecieron completamente novedosas, hermosas, fuera de las rutas establecidas el paisaje se encontraba intacto en su mayoría. Ese amanecer lo respiró detrás de la máscara, pero le pareció completamente vigorizante.

Tal como estaba programado llegaron en la fecha exacta, al momento justo, les estaban esperando en una pequeña cabaña con finta de abandonada, era un grupo de otras ocho personas. Todos eran varones, moles de músculo, cabezas rapadas y ropas violeta, llevaban en la mano una lámpara de aceite cada uno, el capitán se acercó y recibió unas indicaciones sobre la ubicación de la mercancía, no había tiempo para descansar, la orden fue empezar el traspaso mediante un ruta subterránea previamente trazada por otro equipo para tales fines, aparentemente desde hacía un año o dos.

—Vamos, chicos, la carga está abajo, dos por cada quien, ni quieran llevar más porque si tenemos amigos no invitados, vamos a tener que pelear y la mercancía debe permanecer ilesa ¿Lo tienen?

— ¡Sí, capitán!— entonaron los tres dirigiéndose abajo, por la trampilla del piso de la cabaña.

Había un total de cuarenta bultos en sacos marrón, alineados uno al lado de otro y el capitán iba disponiendo de quién se llevaba cual.

¿Había diferencia? No importaba, todos se veían del mismo tamaño y en cuanto le fue asignado su par sopeso uno y otro, sería un margen de cuatro a seis kilos.

—Hey, hey, cuidado chico, te estoy diciendo que es frágil.

—Lo siento, senpai.

—Anda, sal ya o vas a perder la guía.

—Sí, senpai.

Considerando que eran cinco ANBU en total, en ocho viajes tendrían resuelto todo el traslado. Se entusiasmó más, no tenía ni idea de que tan largo sería el trayecto y cuáles serían los obstáculos, pero era un reto que iba a tomar para demostrar que su maestro no se había equivocado al poner sus esperanzas en él, un muchacho sin talento, una prueba sencilla, de ANBU o no, él las pasaría todas.

Era ya el último viaje, tenía la boca completamente seca pese a que sentía que moriría ahogado en su propio sudor, no podía limpiarse porque no podía quitarse la máscara y eso definitivamente era una regla bien determinada desde el principio, no se la quitaría hasta que la misión estuviera terminada y ellos de regreso cada uno en su propia casa. Comer o beber, solo se separaba la parte inferior a no más de dos dedos de distancia.

Y aunque él tenía sed, no quería beber, porque nadie lo había lo había hecho, y no era por orgullo malsano, era que tal vez podría ser una prueba de resistencia, tal vez esperaban que se cansara, se quejara o algo parecido y rechazarían su solicitud por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, además, estaba el dicho, adonde fueres haz lo que vieres.

—Esta es la última ronda, chico, realmente estoy impresionado.— dijo el capitán que no se había movido de la cabaña, lo que había convertido el supuesto de ocho viajes en diez por un tramo subterráneo de aproximadamente ocho kilómetros y otros cuatro en un denso bosque demasiado obscuro para su gusto pero no realmente imposible de cruzar.

Había hecho una buena decisión al quitarse las pesas luego de no verlas en la lista de pertenencias autorizadas. Empezaba a resentir el cansancio y se reprendió mentalmente por ello, incluso había diseñado una nueva rutina de entrenamiento, ya había trabajado con peso extra, pero no en los brazos como peso muerto, siempre como parte de él, quizás ahí estuvo la falla.

—No se preocupe, senpai. Acabaremos muy pronto esta misión.

—Confío en eso, chico, será un gusto enorme tenerte con nosotros.

— ¡Gracias, senpai!

Salió a toda prisa con sus sacos en cada hombro para alcanzar una vez mas el túnel. El primer tramo era recto, se hacía más estrecho y bajo de altura, podía pasar bien no sin algo de dificultad por los sacos y la estricta orden de causarles el menor daño.

—Vamos, vamos…

Lee había empezado a hablar en voz alta desde el tercer viaje, los intervalos entre el compañero que le precedía y el que le sucedía, era de veinte minutos, así que no había pláticas amenas y bromas, solo ese transporte de mercancía no identificada por un laborioso laberinto.

—Es extraño…— se dijo.

—Un equipo Genin experimentado podría hacer esto, es realmente sencillo. — continuó.

—Es una ruta segura.

Tras el pequeño pasillo la boca del camino volvía a ensancharse, cuatro caminos estaban al frente y él tomaría el quinto oculto con una ilusión óptica que previamente le habían explicado cómo burlar, y en primer lugar, como encontrarla.

—… Solo… solo hay que tener resistencia…

El sonido de sus pasos era suave, poco congruentes con el peso que se cargaba en cada uno de ellos, la velocidad también era constante, se asemejaba tal vez a un murmullo en la inmensidad de la bóveda que se abría ante él… un murmullo…

Reaccionó rápidamente pasando el saco de la derecha a su hombro izquierdo dejándose una mano libre para levantar la guardia. Todo esta oscuro, pero había sido perfectamente capaz de sentir aquél movimiento.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— demandó saber forzando la visión de sus ojos, torpes a los laterales por culpa de la máscara.

Tal como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta alguna.

— ¿Senpai?

El silencio le devolvió el eco de su pregunta, pero no bajó la guardia e incluso, de momento giró violentamente dando una patada que golpeo el aire haciendo un silbido, había alguien más ahí, lo había sentido de repente y demasiado cerca. Se arrodillo para bajar con cuidado los sacos y deshacerse de su invitado indeseado, estaba muy cerca, apenas podía sentirle pero en absoluto verlo, lo que dejaba la mayor parte del trabajo al oído, que por fortuna no alcanzaba a ser cubierto por la máscara.

— ¡Soy…! — se arrepintió justo a tiempo de presentarse. Eso último le iba a costar más trabajo si quería quedarse.

— ¡Yo te haré frente! ¡Deja de esconderte!

La respuesta siguió sin aparecer y Lee se impacientaba. Pero decidió quedarse callado y explorar auditivamente…

Entonces cayó en cuenta…

Su corazón latió con más fuerza aunque dejó de respirar. El bombeo de su sangre le llenaba los oídos, así que no podía confirmar con certeza eso que había escuchado. Lentamente, presa de un naciente ataque de pánico, volvió a arrodillarse y muy despacio dirigió la mano a los bultos que cargaba, tocándolo con más cuidado…

¿Telas?

No debieran pesar tanto.

Volvió a escucharlo.

Sacó un kunai de su bolsa y volvió a acercarse al saco. Todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna forma definida para él, cuidadosamente, arriesgándose a que lo reprendieran por haber tocado la mercancía, rasgó el tejido áspero lentamente e introdujo los dedos de su mano cubiertos por los guantes negros. Cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeció con una furia impotente, tenía que ser una broma, una confusión, la persona que se había infiltrado a la cueva debió haberle hecho un cambio en cuanto soltó los bultos.

Rápidamente abrió el otro y repitió el mismo tacto fugaz.

— ¡Senpai!— gritó. Después de él, el líder debía de emprender la marcha con dos últimos cargamentos, se lo había dicho, marcharían de regreso a Konoha desde el otro punto del camino, y él ya había perdido mucho tiempo, así que no debiera tardar en darle el encuentro, cuanto se reunieran le explicaría, porque aquello no podía ser.

— ¡Senpai!

El lastimero gemido que había captado su atención momentos antes se reprodujo nuevamente erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

Respiraba agitadamente, giraba la cabeza de una lado a otro, como si la lámpara de aceite fuera a aparecer en cualquier segundo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Terminó de cortar el saco y retiró los excesos de tela con los que estaba envuelta, con las puntas de los dedos se guió a través de las curvas hasta arriba, encontrando la mordaza.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Tengo dos hermanos pequeños que dependen de mi! ¡Morirán si regreso con ellos! ¡Por favor!

Retrocedió horrorizado como si aquella hubiera escupido una serpiente que iba a atacarlo, y para no ahogarse por la repentina falta de aire se quitó la máscara arrojándola tan lejos como pudo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir!— y sus palabras se mezclaron con sollozos y gemidos ahogados, pero en su cabeza solo hacía eco la súplica desesperada.

— ¡Qué has hecho, chico?!

La voz de su capitán agitó su confuso mundo.

— ¡Senpai!

— ¿Por qué te quitaste la máscara?

—Yo no… yo no podía respirar… yo…

—La trata de blancas no es un negocio sencillo, se necesita destreza y discreción, sobre todo poder resistir el llanto de una mujer, no es que ame verlas llorar, pero no puedo darme el lujo de sucumbir.

—No, senpai… no puedo, las señorita, ella tiene…

—Familia, amigos, un hogar, pero alguien tiene que llenar los burdeles, unos ponen la demanda, otros la oferta, nosotros solo los conectamos..

—No… no es correcto...

—Que pena, de verdad, mi equipo te aprecia.

Lee no veía nada, pero escuchó el metal deslizándose, diferente, retorcido, deforme y muy lejos del ruido que escuchaba de Tenten cuando arrojaba sus armas.

Todo se sumió en silencio, los sollozos se habían acallado, y él no soportó siquiera la idea acudiendo con fuerza a su mente la imagen de su profesor, avergonzado de él.

**Solicitud 012132 DENEGADA**

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Segundo capítulo, el primer rechazo que bueno, para algunos era muy evidente, pero había que dar una justificación. Ejem y seguimos! ¿Quién creen que sigue?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Tenten

**Solicitud 012163**

**Tenten**

Registro: 012573

Desenrolló el pergamino despacio, dio una mirada y lo volvió a enrollar lentamente y con cuidado hasta llegar al punto donde estaba el sello de confidencialidad, ahí estaba su nombre escrito con trazo grueso de color negro y adjunto, el sello de arcilla de la Hokage. Se lo acercó a la cara para confirmar que no fuese un error de lectura suyo, pero en toda la aldea no había alguien con quien pudiera confundirse su nombre, así que en definitivo, era para ella, un aviso en el que se le informaba que la Quinta Maestra Hokage la había solicitado para presentar la prueba de admisión en la Fuerza Militar Especial Táctica de Eliminación, ANBU.

El Hokage elige, pero uno mismo debe demostrar que es digno y tiene el derecho a quedarse.

Se frotó las manos para calentarlas un poco, el cuerpo entero se le había congelado en cuanto había llegado aquél misterioso rollo que había estado esperando desde que en una indiscreción de Lee se enteró que sus compañeros ya lo habían recibido. Si no estaba equivocada, lo de Neji tenía unos dos meses, y Lee, hacía una semana.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios al recordar a Lee, jamás lo había visto tan pálido ¿Qué habría pasado? Tal vez sí lo habían aceptado y quedaría retirado del equipo permanentemente, solo lo había visto una sola vez el sábado anterior, y ya no más, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos dominicales que eran sus favoritos. Era además, un chico fuerte, determinado, con un espíritu inquebrantable ¿Quién rechazaría eso? Su personalidad era lo de menos si en alguien tenía que confiarse para patear traseros.

De Neji, realmente no había podido interpretar nada, estaba exactamente igual que siempre, pero era absurdo pensar que no había sido llamado, mucho más estúpido creer que no fue aceptado.

Así que solo quedaba ella, la última en probar, se jugaba la confianza de su maestro y el respeto de sus compañeros, su amor propio junto con toda la determinación que había reunido a lo largo de los años cuando se fijaba las metas a alcanzar y gradualmente iba obteniendo los triunfos, después de Lee que generalmente iba detrás de Neji… la última...

Suspiró. La determinación le había ganado un reconocimiento ante los ojos de la kunoichi más fuerte de toda aldea. Y con esa misma determinación se preparó, pues aparentemente después de su chequeo médico obligatorio saldría con su equipo asignado sin más ceremonias.

Empacó todo lo necesario, lo previsto y bastantes extras, a ella ninguna situación la tomaba desprevenida y aunque ya se había ganado el título de "bodega", más le importaba que nunca nada faltara que a cargar con cosa que no ocupara al final.

Como sabía que usaría uniforme, prescindió del cambio de ropa y con el pergamino a la espalda, salió directo al hospital.

.

El agua caía sobre su cabello suelto pegándose a su espalda, bajando por ella, resbalando por las piernas y perdiéndose en el desagüe. Tenía cerca de una hora para estar lista, habían acabado las pruebas antes de lo pensado así que podía tomarse su tiempo para pensar cómo arreglarse el cabello, el meollo de la identidad era algo que le causaba serias dudas, pero al final optó por dejarlo suelto solo sujetando la punta, como lo usaba Neji años atrás.

Se mordió los labios pensando si en algún momento volverían a ser equipo aún dentro de ANBU ¿Aún así no lo sabrían? Sería extraño, pero nada le garantizaba que mantuvieran su integración dentro del escuadrón.

Se ajustó la armadura con cuidado, era ropa a la que no estaba acostumbrada del todo, le causaba cierto recelo el entalle que revelara su figura de músculos tonificados, espalda ligeramente ancha a fuerza de ejercicios extremos a los que le sometía su maestro desde que la asignaron a su equipo. Era de las pocas kunoichi en las que había sido tan evidente el marcado de los músculos, agradecida estaba que al menos no parecía chico, se hubiera horrorizado si no se hubieran pronunciado sus curvas naturales, y con todo y esa complexión ruda consecuencia de su inutilidad para ejercer la medicina como el resto de las kunoichi, al final descubrió que no se veía hombruna, y al mirarse en el reflejo del pulido casillero que le había sido asignado, sintió un enorme orgullo emerger de ella, aunque al mismo tiempo, el nerviosismo se hizo presente.

Se controló lo mejor que pudo, y esperó en el techo del edificio como había sido la indicación, solo unos minutos más tarde finalmente apareció su equipo, un hombre ancho y ridículamente musculoso, y otra mujer que creía recordar de algún lado, o al menos eso le indicaba la larga cabellera violeta y la complexión mas curveada.

—Dame eso.— ordenó el hombre refiriéndose al pergamino.

—Es demasiado llamativo y no lo necesitarás.

Tenten, obediente, aunque con recelo accedió a desprenderse de él.

—Vamos.— ordenó enseguida y las dos emprendieron el camino detrás suyo.

Apenas dejaron la muralla debió apresurar el paso para quedar a una distancia en la que pudiera escuchar el murmullo con el que aquél individuo había empezado a explicar lo que tendrían que hacer.

—… ya tengo resuelto lo de la infiltración, se tratará de un reemplazo, tú irás por la princesa y tú su sirvienta.

El primer "tú" había sido sin duda para la otra mujer, y el segundo para ella.

Al cabo de unas horas se reunieron con otro escuadrón que les condujo hasta un camino por donde transitaba una carreta bien custodiada por varios espadachines uniformados.

—Confirmado, ni un solo ninja.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

Tenten se llevó la mano a la boca para no decir nada tan solo mirando que en unos pocos segundos dos ANBU habían bajado hasta el carruaje, sustrajeron a dos mujeres inconscientes y regresaban a ocultarse entre el follaje de los árboles.

Su compañera, con quien debía completar la misión le hizo una señal y enseguida ellas mismas consiguieron entrar al coche por una ventila superior que permanecía abierta. Ya dentro la otra mujer procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

—La princesa debe asistir a una fiesta para conocer a su futuro esposo, que es nuestro objetivo. Pero es demasiado paranoico, seguramente no nos abordará personalmente, y enviará a alguien más.— le dijo en voz baja guardando su uniforme dentro de uno de los cojines.

—Entiendo…

—Recuerda que eres una sirvienta, seguramente te compraron cuando niña, no tienes voluntad, no tienes carácter, vives para arreglarme las uñas y el cabello, no eres ni mi amiga.

—Sí.

—No tienes poder ni derecho a retar a nadie, eso es lo más importante, eres una sirvienta, en esa casa todos tienen poder sobre ti, si te piden agua se las das, si te piden que abaniques, lo haces, reaccionas solo un poco como algo que no es una sirvienta y arruinarás una operación de diez meses.

Y eso último se lo repitió varias veces más.

.

La fiesta ya había empezado cuando llegaron, e incluso el olor a alcohol perfumaba toda la estancia, podían escuchar las risas bobas de hombres y mujeres. La música lejana, a la que nadie ponía atención siquiera, era de la usada en altas cortes, Tenten había escuchado el ritmo cuando fueran de misión a algunos otros palacios, pero en aquellas ocasiones había solemnidad en toda la sala.

La joven se sobresaltó cuando su compañera le arrojó sin miramientos la capa de viaje y debió apresurarse a alcanzarla cuando entró por la puerta principal haciendo gala de nula discreción. Por un instante, todos la miraron entrar, pero regresaron a sus ocupaciones casi enseguida, salvo por un grupo pequeño de sirvientes que se arremolinaron para desvivirse en atenciones que ella no negaba sin bajar la expresión desdeñosa de sus bonitos ojos.

_"¿Así sería la princesa de verdad?" _se preguntaba Tenten casi maravillada por la soltura en la forma de hablar y mandar, supuso que no sería la primera vez que la suplantaba y a la larga, el papel se le había impregnado hasta mejorarlo.

—Niña, por todos los cielos ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡La cena de tu señora! ¡Pequeña inútil!— le chilló un viejo sirviente al lado suyo. Inconscientemente hizo un mohín pero caminó detrás de él hasta la cocina y se preparó para una noche larga de atender caprichos innecesarios.

.

Llevaba una jarra de vino de uva, importado de islas lejanas, no tan fuerte como el sake pero con cierta tendencia a ser consumido en mayores cantidades, igual en efecto embriagante. Aparentemente ya había establecido contacto con el enviado del hombre que buscaban, y llevaba más de una hora escuchándolo hablar de su servicio en la guerra como general.

¡Que valor para plantarse ahí a escuchar sus sandeces!

¡¿Y de qué ridícula guerra hablaban?! ¿Del absurdo levantamiento de armas en el norte? ¡Eso no fue una guerra! ¡Fue una carnicería que Iwa contuvo en una semana!

Se empezó a sentir nerviosa e incómoda, la estaban vigilando ¿Alguien habría ya sospechado de quienes eran realmente? Solo era uno, y podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda, examinando cada movimiento, como si esperara descubrirla en cualquier instante, entonces pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse.

—Niña, ve por agua al pozo, tu señora quiere refrescarse la cara.— volvió a ordenarle el viejo malhumorado.

Tenten asintió tomando el recipiente de porcelana y saliendo al patio en busca del dichoso pozo.

Afuera todo ya estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba más que el bullicio de adentro ¿Realmente no se cansaban de esa absurda fiesta? ¿Cuánto más podrían beber?

Se inclinó al frente para alcanzar la cuerda por la que tenía que subir el agua, sabía que su vigilante estaba cerca, pero también tenía bien presente que se estaban jugando cada detalle cuando se hablaba de infiltración. Soltó un suspiro cansada, no por el esfuerzo, todo apenas y había sido nada a comparación de los entrenamientos de su maestro, sino de que todo en esa misión resultara no ser otra cosa sino un total y rotundo asco, aburrida y estúpida, ilusamente había pensado que tendrían que entablar batalla con la guardia completa del objetivo, tal vez luchar con otro equipo ninja contratado como protección, pero no, ella estaba ahí tranquilamente sacando agua de un pozo y la otra de lo lindo bebiendo y comiendo las cosas más caras que en su vida había visto.

Una vez lleno su cántaro se dio vuelta para regresar y con los ojos muy abiertos lo primero que vio fue a un hombre obeso como ninguno, corto de piernas y cuello, con olor a sudor y alcohol, calvo de toda la coronilla y dientes amarillos, prominentes los incisivos demostrado en una asquerosa sonrisa, pero su boca paso a dejar de tener importancia cuando enseguida notó algo que debió ver primero, sus rollizas manos sacudían un pene con prepucio de forma obscena.

Su primer impulso fue darle una patada como Gai-sensei le había enseñado, ensartándolo entre las dos siguientes paredes de la casa y luego arrojarle lo que encontrara a la mano en vista de que no llevaba el pergamino con ella. Pero antes de que pudiera saltar, palpitó en su cabeza con fuerza sobrecogedora las palabras de la mujer que hacía de señora y compañera, y en lugar de hacer lo que cualquier mujer con sus habilidades hubiera hecho, se remitió a un grito, sin soltar el cántaro y correr de regreso.

¡Casi lo arruina todo por un degenerado!

¡Pero apenas hubiera terminado la misión le daría su merecido al muy cerdo!

Pasó de largo los gritos del viejo sirviente y alcanzó a su señora excusándose por la tardanza.

La falsa princesa se lavaba las manos y humedecía con absurdo cuidado su rostro, enseguida lo revisaba con su espejo de mano y si el maquillaje no estaba muy afectado, volvía a meter las manos en el agua.

Tenten se coloró toda en cuanto el degenerado que viera en el patio se integro al grupo con ellos, aún con su sonrisa obscena y relamiéndose los labios, desvió la mirada y dejó de prestar atención.

—Querida mía ¿Esa florecita es tuya o de tu madre?

—Mía.— respondió con simpleza pasándose la barra de labios para volver a teñirlos de carmín.

— ¿Me aceptarías un collar de jade por ella?

La mujer miró de soslayo con la expresión dura, ofendida a todas luces y Tenten respiró aliviada.

— ¿Acaso te parezco una proxeneta vulgar?— preguntó con saña.

—A mí no me metas en esos asuntos.

El hombre la miró confuso por unos instantes.

—Es solo una sirvienta, querida mía.

—Y es la mejor manicurista que tiene la casa de mis padres.

—Pero si no te la voy a quitar de por vida, solo expandiré sus talentos.

—Me da igual lo que hagas, debe lavarme el pelo por la mañana.— dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie.

—Estoy muy cansada, espero mañana dejar este lugar.— agregó como despedida.

Los dos hombres que estaban ahí sonrieron sin nada de autenticidad mientras se alejaba, Tenten quiso alcanzarla pero el obeso de antes la sujetó por la falda.

— ¿Eres sorda? A ti te necesita hasta mañana.

.

_No tienes poder ni derecho a retar a nadie, eso es lo más importante, eres una sirvienta, en esa casa todos tienen poder sobre ti, si te piden agua se las das, si te piden que abaniques, lo haces, reaccionas solo un poco como algo que no es una sirvienta y arruinarás una operación de diez meses._

¿Qué podían hacer en diez meses? ¿Para qué tanta preparación?

¿Cómo se preparaba un misión de infiltración?

Ino había hecho una alguna vez, pero aunque había escuchado que eran lentas y demoraban varios días, nunca había escuchado una de diez meses. Tal vez solo querían asustarla….

… _si te piden agua se las das, si te piden que abaniques, lo haces…_

¿Qué papel jugaba realmente ella en todo eso? ¿Protocolo? ¿Todos lo novatos eran marginados a los puestos más absurdos en la misiones? ¿Cuándo entraría ella en acción?

… _reaccionas solo un poco como algo que no es una sirvienta y arruinarás una operación de diez meses…_

¿Por qué habían llevado a una kunoichi de asalto a ese lugar? ¿Por qué a ella?

¿Cuál era el objetivo?

Miraba sin ver, quería ocupar su mente en algo que la alejara del asco que sentía al ver los cuerpos desnudos de sus dos… amos…

¿Y así quedaba? ¿Después qué?

Cerró los ojos aguantando la furia consigo misma ¡Porque ella podía hacer algo! ¡Ella podía poner a esos dos tan magnífica lección que no volverían nunca a ver a una mujer!

Sin embargo, tenía que quedarse quieta, regalada como estaba, resignada y sumisa…

Estaba entrando…

Y fue la primera vez…

No recordaba ningún otro momento en que quisiera haber querido hacer daño realmente a alguien…

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido que empuñaba sus armas para infringirle dolor o la muerte a alguien, ella levantaba el acero siempre con el fin de proteger a alguien, se forjó la idea de ser una kunoichi en base a la leyenda de Tsunade, la mujer que salvó cientos de vidas con su poder y talento. Pero en ese momento, con el rostro encendido y el dolor de la intromisión recorriendo su vientre, apoderándose de su cintura y cada parte de su cuerpo, quiso más que nunca, no ser ella, no estar ahí…

.

—Anoche estableciste contacto con el objetivo, lo tengo confirmado.

Tenten apenas podía poner atención, pasaba el peine por los largos cabellos de su señora deshaciendo nudos inexistentes.

—Soy algo mayor para sus gustos, así que es probable que te requiera en su aposentos nuevamente y… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Oye!

Giró violentamente tomando a la chica por los hombros y sacudiéndola un par de veces.

— ¡Reacciona, niña!— la llamó nuevamente, pero los ojos castaños de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el viejo sirviente entró mirando la escena con desdén.

—Al menos no lo apuñaló.— dijo.

.

Paso a paso.

Escalón a escalón.

El camino de todos los días le pareció extraño y lo recorría como si leyera un mapa, llegó a su departamento y se introdujo ahí con gran lentitud, rehusándose a aceptar todo aquello como suyo, parecía como si ya nada ahí le perteneciera, pero al mismo tiempo la necesidad de tener un lugar donde esconderse de su propia cobardía, le hizo reconocer que no había otro sitio.

Cayó de rodillas frente a su cama, con ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reclamarse a sí misma por ser tan ingenua de pensar que ser ANBU era ser bueno para patear traseros, por creer que… que las kunoichi podían hacer mucho más que misiones de cama…

¿Tanto así era verdad?

Pues sería una verdad que mandaría al diablo.

Con todo lo demás.

**Solicitud 012163 DENEGADA**

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Me costó trabajo decidir si Tenten se quedaba o se iba, o en primer lugar qué diablos iba a hacer con ella. Al final, a consejo de El Gran Kaiosama, salió así… quejas dudas o sugerencias, con él , jajaja, no es cierto :P_

_P.D. pa´ que no pregunten, los saco de la duda, el sirviente viejo era el capitán ANBU_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Inuzuka Kiba

**Solicitud 012164**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Registro: 012620

Acabaron de cenar en silencio. Kiba ni siquiera se molestó en hacer su rutina obligada de comentarios hilarantes sobre su día. Una vez que se hubo terminado el cerdo, y que su madre recogiera los platos. Todos permanecieron sentados con total solemnidad, mirando con aire grave el rollo al centro de la mesa, aún estaba cerrado, Tsume había decidido que primero cenarían y después revelarían el contenido aunque fuera obvio para ella, no podía haber error, un ninja recibe solamente un pergamino así en toda su vida, con un propósito específico e ineludible.

—Ábrelo ya, tal vez tu prueba sea hoy mismo.

Kiba obedeció ante la atenta mirada de su madre y hermana. La cera al romperse fue lo único que se escuchó en el comedor, inconscientemente hasta las respiraciones se retuvieron por el tiempo que le tomó al muchacho llegar al final. Para cuando acabó y volvió a enrollar el papel, la tensión había aumentado de sobremanera.

—En un mes. Estoy vetado de cualquier otra misión hasta entonces.— sentenció dejando que los demás soltaran el aire contenido.

—Bueno, no hay que afligirnos, es todo un honor ser elegidos, así que muchacho, no decepciones a nadie…— sentenció tranquilamente Tsume palmeando la espalda de su hijo que, sin embargo, se encontraba muy distante a ese tiempo y espacio.

—Sube a descansar, yo lavo los platos.— dijo Hana suavemente haciendo una señal a Akamaru para que asistiera a su compañero. Ambos, pronto desaparecieron al doblar la esquina que conducía a las escaleras.

Tsume soltó un suspiro.

—Serán cabrones.— se quejó adelantándose a la cocina para desquitar su frustración con la grasa pegada de los trastos. Hana la acompañó, ella los secaría entonces.

—Kiba es fuerte, y sus recuerdos son muy vagos, él mismo me lo ha dicho.— murmuró como consuelo, pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

—No subestimes la habilidad de un ANBU para joder mentes.

.

Kiba llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama con la vista perdida en el techo, distraídamente bajó la mano para encontrar la cabeza de Akamaru y rascarle detrás de las orejas. El perro no le acompañaría, estaba especificado en la solicitud enviada, así que asumió que el mes libre era en realidad para perfeccionar técnicas individuales.

Se giró para quedar boca abajo enterrando la cara en la almohada.

_Un Inuzuka no puede ser ANBU…_

Pensó lenta y profundamente, como pocas veces lo hacía siendo más dado a los torbellinos de ideas, pero en esa calma meditativa solo podía encontrar con que ANBU e Inuzuka eran dos entidades incompatibles e inconexas entre ellas.

Estaba cansado, justamente acababa de regresar de una misión donde fue más el trabajo durante el viaje que la misión en sí misma, bañado y bien comido, con los ánimos decaídos, no tardó en caer presa del sueño, fuera lo que fuera, lo resolvería a la mañana siguiente, después de todo, le habían dado un mes entero antes de su misión "propedéutica".

.

— ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Bájate de ahí!

Hana había visto a su pequeño hermano empezar a trepar el árbol más alto del jardín, un viejo roble, uno de los muchos que había en la aldea, de los pocos que tenían tanto tiempo bien clavados al suelo. Kiba tenía cuatro años exactamente, ya había empezado el entrenamiento en la academia ninja pero de ese punto a ser capaz de llegar a la copa sin fracturarse algo en el intento, había un trecho considerable de habilidad motriz.

La pequeña niña, también aprendiz de ninja, había entrado a la casa para sacar del refrigerador el almuerzo que su madre les dejaba preparado para cuando volvieran de la escuela. Como provenían de una familia ninja, había veces en las que se quedaban solos por uno o dos días, y ella, por ser mayor, tenía bajo su responsabilidad al desastroso niño.

— ¡Kiba-kun!

Pero no le hacía ningún caso. Así que optó por la única resolución que quedaba: ir por él.

Empezó a subir también el árbol, las cicatrices en la corteza, dejadas por armas de entrenamiento casero de los miembros que habían vivido ahí mucho antes que ellos, facilitaban la subida haciendo de soporte. Ella no estaba aún para poder subir sin usar las manos, y a causa de ello se preguntaba si no sería complicada la bajada con un niño en brazos que seguramente estaría haciendo berrinche.

— ¡Mira, Hana-neechan! ¡Voy más arriba que tú!

— ¡Kiba! ¡Ya quédate ahí!

— ¡A que puedo llegar arriba primero!

— ¡Kiba!

Hana no solo era mayor, y por ende más alta, sino que era más ágil y alcanzarlo no le supuso mucho esfuerzo, solo que, como estaba previsto, Kiba empezó a patalear para soltarse de su agarre. Abajo, estaban todos los perros, el muy pequeño Akamaru, y los tres Haimaru Sankyoda al pie del árbol, con los hocicos levantados, olisqueando el viento… empezaron a ladrar…

La niña se sobresaltó y llevó su mano a la boca de su hermano susurrándole al oído, algo en su tono de voz le obligó a obedecer, como si aún siendo tan pequeño existiera en él, el instinto ninja de saber el peligro del que se le advertía.

En los brazos de Hana, Kiba dejó de forcejear y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo estremeciendo cada parte de él.

—Llegó antes…

Los perros erizados agacharon las orejas y mostraron los colmillos sin dejar de ladrar a la casa. Rápidamente los dos niños empezaron a bajar del árbol, Hana saltó y recibió la caída de Kiba, con algo de trabajo consiguieron amansar a los animales, la pequeña entró deprisa pero su hermano no la siguió, se agazapó contra el árbol, abrazando a Akamaru, en completo silencio, como si el episodio del berrinche no hubiese ocurrido.

—Calla a esos putos animales…

—Ya están tranquilos ¿Quieres comer algo?— preguntó Hana tímidamente.

La casa estaba bien iluminada, entre los amplios ventanales no había mucho espacio para las sombras, salvo por esa, porque cada que llegaba de cualquier misión, inverosímilmente alcanzaba a eclipsarse cualquier luz. La alta figura del hombre lucía imponente en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, directo a arriba, bañarse y dormir como una rutina sagrada e inquebrantable.

—Después.

Hana le miró marcharse y pudo respirar tranquila. La luz regresó a medida que la amplia espalda cubierta por el chaleco verde, limpio y nuevo iba alejándose. Siempre tenía bien arreglado el uniforme, aunque estuviera lleno de heridas, el uniforme estaba impecable, y su madre solo le había dicho que era su trabajo que así fuera, pero ella sabía la verdad, porque ella lo había descubierto hacía un año aproximadamente, el uniforme verde estaba siempre impecable porque no usaba ese para las misiones.

—Entra, Kiba-kun, subió, no bajará hasta la noche.— dijo a su hermano tendiéndole la mano.

Kiba jadeaba al respirar, los párpados le pesaban y había en su cabeza un zumbido latoso e insistente pero poco a poco desaparecía. Hana lo abrazó, ella también sentía el malestar ocasionado por la presencia de aquél hombre, pero se había acostumbrado a tal punto que aún era capaz de moverse y no quedar agarrotada por la presión.

—Tranquilo Kiba-kun, todo va a estar bien, pronto se dormirá y regresará a ser él, a ser papá…

.

Kiba abrió los ojos adormilado, la habitación aún estaba oscura y con algo de esfuerzo vio en su reloj despertador que serían las cuatro de la madrugada, se levantó y aunque Akamaru despertó, volvió a bajar la cabeza. El muchacho estiró los brazos para liberarlos del entumecimiento por haberse quedado en la misma posición todo el tiempo, respiró profundo y se bajó de la cama, el enorme perro blanco reaccionó pero tranquilamente le avisó que siguiera durmiendo, que solo bajaría para comer algo.

Salió de la habitación rascándose la cabeza, con los pies descalzos en contacto directo con la madera. Tenía un hueco en el estómago y aunque le había dicho que bajaría a comer, estaba seguro de que hambre no era lo que sentía. Frotó sus ojos desapareciendo así los últimos vestigios del sueño con su padre. Hacia mucho que la presión liberada por ninjas poderosos no lo aplastaba, pero el sueño lo había sobrecogido, siempre tuvo esa sensación agobiante recién regresaba de misión, porque su padre era un ninja que tardaba bastante en asimilar las situaciones peligrosas como terminadas y quedaba con toda su potencia al máximo hasta que se dormía o bien, quedaba inconsciente.

Llegó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, pero en el momento justo antes de llevárselo a los labios, el pulso le tembló y lo soltó haciendo una lluvia de cristales mojados.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡Es solo una estúpida misión!— chilló agachándose a recoger el desastre.

.

Sintió el aire caliente chocar contra su cara sudada, la tierra que acarreaba el viento pegarse a su piel y la hierba bajo sus dedos…

En las últimas cuatro horas había concluido que no era particularmente malo sin la compañía de Akamaru, no era totalmente dependiente a él y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía teniendo muy clavada en la consciencia la espina de esperar una ladrido de advertencia o camaradería, aún tenía dos semanas para trabajar en eso.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que recibió su aviso.

Dos semanas exasperantes, pesadas, insoportables. Los sueños no eran tan frecuentes, pero en su mente la presencia asfixiante de su padre lo hacía despertar antes de tiempo, sintiéndose aún cansado y temeroso como si tuviera cinco años. Antes de un nuevo intento alcanzó la cantimplora del agua y le dio un trago largo, al final optó por tumbarse de cara al sol, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su cuerpo ceder ante el esfuerzo y las pocas horas de sueño que le daban esos impertinente recuerdos.

_Un Inuzuka no puede ser ANBU…_

La última vez que vio a su padre, fue cuando discutió con su mamá, todo a raíz precisamente de esa deficiencia para pasar de modo combativo a padre de familia en el tiempo regular que tenía la inmensa mayoría. Le reclamaba el miedo que le tenían sus hijos, la poca o nula convivencia familiar, porque la vida de un Inuzuka se basaba en eso, en la familia, el clan, y él ya tenía por rutina marcharse de misión por días, regresar, encerrarse en el baño por horas, dormir hasta que le llamaban de nuevo.

.

Recibió el abrazo de su madre, pensó que había sido cuidadoso al levantarse, pero apenas abandonó la casa, a los pocos metros distinguió la silueta, de ella y de Akamaru, Kuromaru y Hana. Todos reunidos a la sombra del viejo roble, su salida en secreto por la puerta trasera se vio frustrada.

—Ningún hijo mío va a salir de su casa como criminal.— le dijo conduciéndolo de regreso, para que usara la puerta principal.

Kiba se acomodó la capa de viaje ocultando el ajustado uniforme negro, no se había puesto aún la máscara, tenía planeado hacerlo hasta el edificio principal donde debía reunirse con su capitán.

— ¿No se supone que esto es un secreto?— preguntó incómodo.

—No hay secretos en este clan.

—Tampoco hay ANBUs…

—Tonterías, eres suficientemente bueno como para ser digno.

—Papá…

Tsume lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza excesiva, casi clavando las uñas sobre las prendas y los protectores.

—A él lo devoró su máscara Kiba, pero tú no eres él, nunca lo serás, eres más fuerte, eres un hijo mío y que no se te olvide que nunca harás algo que pueda avergonzarme. Nunca.

— ¿Nada?

Tsume negó con la cabeza.

—Sal por esta puerta con la cabeza en alto, y regresa así.

Volvió a abrazarlo con esa misma dulzura maternal que fluía de ella en momentos así, una dulzura de acero, que protegía y servía de soporte.

.

Eran en total, tres personas, él incluido.

—Ya está todo preparado, las negociaciones diplomáticas fallaron así que se tiene vía libre para la solución alternativa. Procedemos inmediatamente.

Con las máscaras idénticas colocadas, los uniformes y las capas, no había diferencia alguna entre uno y otro, habían sido elegidos incluso con estaturas similares, tinte para cabello negro, como hijos de un embarazo múltiple a razón de que necesitaban confundir sobre el número, o eso le fue especificado.

Inhaló. Exhaló.

—La niña no pondrá ninguna resistencia, el problema serán los guardaespaldas, pero si actuamos de acuerdo al plan la podremos sustraer del castillo antes de que noten que el blanco es ella y no el padre.

Los otros asintieron.

—Ya tienes la ubicación de la casa de seguridad.— dijo al nuevo integrante.

—Te quedarás con ella hasta que finalicen las nuevas negociaciones. Recibirás indicaciones exactamente en tres días, si no recibes nada, asume que estamos muertos, eliminas la evidencia, nadie debe saber que la aldea estuvo involucrada, regresas a Konoha hasta que estés completamente seguro de que no quede nada que una los cabos.

Asintió muy quedamente, como si ese movimiento de cabeza fuera manipulado por hilos ajenos a su voluntad.

.

Prometió usar la puerta principal y así lo hizo. Con su uniforme verde -porque el otro se lo arrancó en cuanto llegó al cuartel para reportarse- hizo acto de presencia en el recibidor. Los perros de la manada le abrieron camino mientras avanzaba, ni siquiera Akamaru se atrevió a lamerle la cara como tenía las originales intenciones. Apenas miró a Hana asomar la cabeza por la cocina.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?— preguntó tímidamente, tan ajeno a ella que al muchacho le dio un vuelco el estómago obligándolo a correr escaleras arriba, a encerrarse en el baño yendo directo al excusado a vomitar la nada que le quedaba en el estómago tras haber hecho eso cuatro veces en las últimas ocho horas.

La garganta le ardía, la cabeza la sentía explotar, la propia luz de la blanca habitación se volvió tan insoportable que debió apagarla. El mundo palpitaba a su alrededor como si estuviera encerrado en un gran corazón…

Se dejó ir de rodillas, solo quería estar solo, ahogándose en su propia miseria o en la tina del baño, dependiendo si se llenaba antes de que la sensación de ser una criatura repulsiva acabara con sus nervios. Solo quería tumbarse y dormir sin soñar.

El correr del agua pronto estuvo más definido.

… _regresar, encerrarse en el baño por horas, dormir hasta que le llamaban de nuevo..._

—Yo creo que no…— dijo para sí mismo metiendo las manos en la tina. Hacía horas que ya no tenía sangre en ellas, de hecho, nunca hubo demasiada, fue tan limpio y rápido como era posible hasta que el vómito le ganó unos minutos después de que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El mareo volvió a asaltarlo, movió las manos más frenéticamente entre el agua. Lavar, limpiar, borrar, olvidar.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ¡Solo tenía doce años!

¡Solo era una niña!

Empezó a moverse atrás y adelante, chocando con el borde de la bañera a un ritmo desesperante. No quería salir del baño, no quería ver a la cara a nadie.

… _regresar, encerrarse en el baño por horas, dormir hasta que le llamaban de nuevo..._

—No… no quiero…— tartamudeó…

No quería que sus perros le temieran, no quería a su hermana sumisa, no quería a Akamaru como mascota más que como compañero, no quería que su madre lidiara de nuevo con alguien que no tuvo fuerza.

—No quiero…

Aunque las piernas le temblaban, aunque sentía que se caía a pedazos pensó en su propio padre, en aquél hombre que siempre le causó terror, aquello que quedó pútrido y agonizante bajo la máscara, que dejó a la familia al borde de una crisis que solo su madre pudo subsanar haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos, sacrificando toda ella para juntar la piezas dispersas del hogar.

Esa noche se había convertido en un monstruo enmascarado, una sombra maldita.

Pero no quería perder a su familia… y no lo haría, no si con eso podía mantenerse en una pieza, no si podía evitarles la pena de cargar con otro espantajo.

Cerró los ojos.

A eso se resumía todo, a ser un monstruo enmascarado o un espantajo, y decidía quedarse con la primera. Porque no era como su padre. Y nunca lo sería.

**Solicitud 012164 ACEPTADA**

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:O lo del número de serie de solicitudes! grosso error! jaja, bueno, es que originalmente no iba a ser Tenten la tercera, casi a último momento debido al voto popular se decidió que avanzaríamos por equipos, en la diagramación original de capítulos, Tenten iba mucho después, y pues, se quedó su número de solicitud, ya no se la corregí jeje_

_XD me dio muchísimo gusto que lo notaran, de verdad!_

_Ahora sí. Kiba… yo sé que estoy dejando muchos hilos sueltos, muchas cosas aparentemente inexplicables en cada misión, pero… ¿Confían en mi?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Aburame Shino

**Solicitud 012165**

**Aburame Shino**

Registro: 012618

Cerró el pergamino y con cierta solemnidad lo introdujo en el primer cajón del closet de su habitación. Se giró para mirar a su padre, que le había llevado el rollo con el mismo aire ceremonial en cuanto este hubo llegado.

—Estoy vetado de misiones por un mes. — sentenció como conclusión final.

—El uniforme es incómodo, no permite una cómoda simbiosis. — respondió su padre.

Shino asintió, puso en consideración aquél consejo, si bien la simbiosis no representaba el cien por ciento de sus habilidades como ninja, sí eran un punto clave de sus talentos.

Su padre giró sobre sus talones sin pronunciar palabra dejándole a solas en la habitación, cerrando la puerta una vez afuera.

Por unos instantes Shino se preguntó si toda la familia tendría en conocimiento que había llegado finalmente ese mensaje. Sabía que muchos miembros habían servido en ANBU, o aún lo hacían. Tampoco era como si el clan fuera numeroso como otros. Eran pocos, pero consistentes en el trabajo, así que era de esperar que en algún momento también recibiera ese… reconocimiento, por llamarlo de algún modo que no fuera lo evidente como "llamado" o "convocatoria"

Fue directamente a su escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel y escribió un mensaje que los Kikaichū copiaron. Era demasiado elemental, lo suficiente como para que no se confundieran y pudieran llevarlo correctamente. Luego de verlos partir, se quedó quieto, sin pensar realmente en hacer planes respecto a ese incierto e inquietante porvenir.

La tarde cayó pesadamente, el sol no entraba a la habitación puesto que la ventana se encontraba al lado contrario, pero aún así, era capaz de ver los tonos naranjas y rojos de la puesta. Para cuando reinaba el azul purpureo, los insectos volvieron, en un ordenado grupo volvieron a colocarse sobre el escritorio escribiendo la respuesta.

—Ya veo. — dijo.

—Era de suponerse. — agregó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta el guardarropa. Lo abrió encontrando en el interior un espejo de cuerpo completo. Casi nunca lo usaba, le repelía la idea de vanidad o contemplación propia, pero lo necesitaba para monitorear los cambios que llegaban a producirse en su cuerpo debido a la colonia de Kikaichū.

Se quitó la capucha, sacudió su corto cabello, empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta; la primera salió y la arrojó a la cama, también la segunda, más ligera. La playera azul que le quedaba al menos dos tallas más grande de lo que debiera, los pantalones también quedaron fuera, estaba solo con la ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas, respiró profundo viendo su reflejo con todas las peculiaridades. Sentía toda su piel vibrar, los insectos estaban aturdidos, el aire fresco los estremecía e intensificaba el zumbido. Era delgado, pero aún con el complejo de "túneles" que hacían sus huéspedes, conservaba perfectamente notables los músculos en los lugares correspondientes.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que controlar estas nuevas medidas y aparentemente tenía un mes para ello. Empezaría por dormir sin pijama…

.

Aunque debió de quitarse los lentes oscuros para ponerse la máscara, no se sentía del todo incómodo. La respiración era distinta a como era con el cuello de su chaqueta, pero rápidamente se habituó a ello. Lo que le incomodaba un poco era el modelo del uniforme como tal, la tela amoldada a su cuerpo, el pantalón demasiado justo y el peto de la armadura se sentía raro sobre su cintura. Con todo eso, le quedaba el privilegio de la capa, con la que se envolvió mientras esperaba indicaciones.

—Servirás de apoyo para un equipo que se encuentra en una isla en la frontera con el país del Agua, es lo que usualmente se llama una "cacería de monstruos". Los detalles te los dará el capitán a cargo ¿Entendido?

Asintió en silencio, memorizó la ubicación y salió corriendo, nadie le acompañaría, pero lejos de sentirse desamparado, encontraba más cómodo aquello. Era difícil para él interactuar con personas nuevas a su círculo, y con toda seguridad los ANBU con los que haría su prueba, no tendrían en prioridad socializar con el nuevo.

Una "cacería de monstruos" era un frase casi coloquial para los ninjas con cierto grado, con la que hacían referencia a que buscaban a un individuo que eran responsables una serie de asesinatos. Ya dependiendo del lugar o método recibían sus nombres particulares: El monstruo del acantilado, arrojaba a sus víctimas de un acantilado. El monstruo de las olas, no los ahogaba, solo operaba en una ciudad del País de las olas.

Shino no se sentía especialmente incómodo trabajando con muertos. Algunos miembros del clan tenían cierta especialidad en Entomología Forense. No había una gran difusión del estudio en Konoha -ni en el país, realmente-, pero siempre resultaba de gran ayuda para completar informes de defunción y algunas otras investigaciones. Por su propia cuenta se había documentado lo suficiente como para resultar competente prestando ese servicio, y dado que iba a atender una misión respecto a asesinatos, sospechó que iba bien encaminado y podía ser de verdadera ayuda.

El camino resultó un poco más tedioso de lo que esperaba, usualmente había alguien en el equipo que hacía barbullo. No era la primera misión en la que debía viajar solo, pero sí la primera con distancia considerable entre Konoha y el objetivo.

Finalmente llegó a la costa, solo quedaba el acercarse a la isla. Pensó que podía simplemente irse por el agua, o colarse en alguno de los ferris del puerto, no había dificultades de transporte para un ninja con cierta experiencia. Pero se encontró con que alguien le esperaba. Oculto a la sombra de algunos árboles, la máscara de perro se asomó un poco, como llamándole, y acudió a él con la misma discreción.

Siguió al silencioso enmascarado por una ruta de rocas por las que no había embarcaciones debido a la imposibilidad de navegación. Ya en la isla, continuaron camino hasta una casa de té bastante elegante. Entraron por la parte posterior y se colaron en una de las habitaciones del último piso. Una vez dentro, se encontró con otro ANBU sentado a la mesa con una buena cena servida.

Shino en ese momento no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Se había imaginado una base de operaciones ANBU como algo más privado, quizás una casucha abandonada, algo con un perfil más bajo. Le indicaron que tomara lugar a la mesa. Así lo hizo y aceptó la comida ofrecida porque en verdad tenía hambre.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que terminaron.

—Van a recoger el servicio.

Los otros dos hicieron sellos y convirtieron sus apariencias en las de jóvenes bellas con vestidos elegantes. Shino, no muy convencido, luego de recibir una fotografía sobre la que le correspondía, realizó la transformación.

Justo como había sido anunciado, pronto llamaron a la puerta y entró una mujer a recoger el servicio.

—No hay mucha gente, pero hay un cliente nuevo, nunca lo había visto, desea la compañía de una rubia joven. — enseguida salió.

De los ANBU, uno precisamente simulaba ser una rubia, pasaba los veinte, así que hizo unos ajustes en su técnica para aparentar exactamente las dos décadas. Salió del cuarto dispuesto a tomar el trabajo. Shino comprendió entonces el objetivo, las chicas de compañía podían obtener mucha información, conocer más gente y en general moverse con más facilidad que un hombre rudo haciendo preguntas directas de puerta en puerta.

Luego de unos momentos, la mesa se vio ocupada por fotografías y varios papeles, mapas y apuntes.

—Nuestro objetivo, no identificado hasta ahora, tiene preferencia por mujeres de entre veinticinco y treinta años, de cabello oscuro y atractivas en general. Se ha hecho el hallazgo de cinco cadáveres, aunque son ocho los reportes de desapariciones. La causa de muerte para todos los casos es el estrangulamiento manual.

—No hubo violación ¿Verdad? — preguntó Shino mirando las fotografías de los cuerpos recuperados.

—No. Recuperamos dos cuerpos en el agua, no se encontró ninguna prueba que pudiese ser de utilidad. El resto se hallaron dispersos en distintos callejones de la ciudad.

El joven asintió.

—Tenemos algunos sospechosos, el problema es que pertenecen a los altos círculos de la ciudad y tienen una corte de ninjas de Kiri. Un fastidio, entorpecen todo y no les interesa en lo mínimo el asesino.

— ¿No hay posibilidades de que los ninjas sean responsables?

—Ninguna, hemos cuidado muy bien eso. Aunque el jefe de la ciudad está convencido de lo contrario, por eso llamó gente de Konoha y no de Kiri para resolver el asunto.

— ¿Cuál es mi función? — preguntó.

—Tenemos sospecha de que nos descubrieron. Así que tendrás que encargarte de hacer las inspecciones y rondas. No tengo que decirte que nadie tiene que saber que estás ahí.

Shino volvió a asentir recibiendo las carpetas con la compilación de informes y pruebas encontradas. Cuando le indicaron cuál era la cama que ocuparía notó que el piso completo estaba a disposición de los dos ANBU y él.

Ya para la noche había leído casi todo el grueso reporte. Como nadie le había molestado pensó que estarían fuera y esperarían que estuviese al corriente para integrarlo formalmente. El salón común se encontraba desierto. Por precaución tomó la imagen que se le había asignado y se acercó a la ventana. Desde ahí tenía una panorámica de la ciudad y fue capaz de identificar casi todas las ubicaciones donde se encontraron los cuerpos y dónde vivían las que eran originarias de la ciudad, solo dos, las otras tres junto con las tres desaparecidas, eran viajeras.

La isla era un punto turístico. El corredor donde se hospedaban era exclusivo de restaurantes, la casa de té era la única en su ramo, e incluso ocupaba uno de los edificios más altos. Había varias casas de juego más al centro, un buen número de bares y salones de baile. Había poco movimiento, pero no podía atribuirlo a las muertes. Los insectos que habían liberado notaban demasiada gente, pero seguramente de hábitos nocturnos, la inmensa mayoría dormía. Incluso uno de sus compañeros. No se molestó en ello, las investigaciones requerían de mucho tiempo, un desgaste lento y constante, más que una súbita batalla de la que una se podía reponer tras unas horas. Tenía entendido que llevaban ahí cerca de dos semanas y el asesino se les escurría entre los dedos bajo la gracia de los de Kiri. Frotó sus brazos para calmar el cosquilleo de los insectos.

Esperó la llegada del que había salido, sucedió cerca del anochecer. El sujeto que dormía se puso de pie comenzando a vestirse con cierta calma.

—Yo tomaré la salida, confirme que fue a mi a quien descubrieron. — fue todo lo que dijo.

Los tres salieron, y el que haría la salida se separó inmediatamente, el otro permaneció al lado de Shino dando un par de rápidas indicaciones que el chico comprendió sin ningún problema. A grandes rasgos, su deber no lo involucraba directamente con sospechosos o los ninjas de Kiri, dado que él podía abarcar más espacio gracias a sus insectos le habían encomendado la titánica tarea de identificar a las potenciales víctimas, las que pudieran cumplir con el perfil y mantenerlas "seguras".

—No rompas la línea de acción, no podemos bajo ningún concepto dejarles saber que hay más de uno. — le advitieron.

Los Kikaichū formaron pequeños grupos y se extendieron por la ciudad. Él mismo empezó a moverse por las callejuelas. La máxima discreción era de vital importancia, no solo se ocultaba de la vista de turistas y comerciantes, había ninjas entrenados en sigilo muy cerca, enfrentar esa misión sin duda requería de lo mejor de la aldea. Inevitablemente se sintió alagado porque lo habían considerado para que incluso aquello fuera su iniciación.

Escuchó una revuelta en una casa de juego. Una bomba. Un hombre salió corriendo y detrás de él tres ninjas con bandas de Kiri. Permaneció oculto, poniendo todo su empeño en emitir la mínima señal de su presencia. Mentalmente armó el significado de lo que quería decir realmente "tomar la salida" y que aparentemente no era simplemente marcharse de regreso a la aldea. De acuerdo al plan que logró comprender, el ANBU que creía haber sido descubierto intentaría un atentado contra alguno de los sujetos con escolta, sin revelar su procedencia, si fallaba o lo conseguía no importaba y con algo de suerte al escapar se llevaría consigo a unos cuantos ninjas. Una idea suicida, si lo alcanzaban en la huida con toda certeza le matarían, era el precio por ser descubierto, pero era la única manera de no comprometer la misión verdadera, si simplemente desaparecía sin más, no tardarían en dar con el resto del equipo.

Sintió una fuerte inquietud en el pecho en cuanto vio a dos ninjas más unirse a la persecución, entonces supo que no había manera de lograr escapar. Los ninjas de Kiri no eran particularmente conocidos por su benevolencia, y sí mucho por su persistencia para cazar hasta las últimas consecuencias a quienes tenían asignados como objetivos.

¿Alguien más del equipo lo auxiliaría cuando de encontraran lejos de la ciudad? ¿O lo iban a dejar a su suerte?

Una parte de él sintió la motivación de correr detrás, él podría hacerse cargo de uno o dos. Quizás incluso si el otro ANBU se les unía podía quitarse de encima a los de Kiri, resolverían la misión antes de que enviaran otro equipo a hacer averiguaciones, ellos ya no estarían ahí, estarían a salvo.

Uno solo contra cinco, no había manera, no eran escoltas Chūnin, eran Jōnin. El impulso de correr detrás se hizo más fuerte…

Pero la indicación era quedarse, salir revelando su posición, lo comprometía no solo a él, sino al resto del equipo y que la situación terminara en una batalla campal entre dos aldeas y Kiri tenía ventaja de distancia con su aldea, ese era el peor panorama que se pudo imaginar.

Confió seriamente en que si no podía pelear sería lo suficientemente hábil como para perderlos. Pertenecía a ANBU, después de todo. Se giró para moverse en dirección contraria a la ruta de escape de la persecución.

¿De verdad lo iba a abandonar?

No lo conocía de nada.

Era un shinobi de Konoha.

Y estaba entrenado para pelear y comprender que era un trabajo riesgoso en el que los errores se pagaban incluso con la vida, él dejo que lo descubrieran.

Resolvió que trabajaría tan rápido como fuera posible, si zanjaban la cuestión de la ciudad no habría objeciones para alcanzar al otro y prestar ayuda.

Aprovechando la ausencia de cinco de los siete elementos ninjas detectados pudo moverse con mayor libertad entre callejones desplegando tantos insectos como pudo y algunos clones para obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Meticulosamente observaba a cada una de las mujeres y si determinaba que alguna cumplía la expectativa le daba una marca para examinar mejor. En cuestión de horas lo que en principio le pareció complicado por lo genérico del perfil, se volvió una elección casi mecánica. Evaluaba las particularidades y las categorizaba dejando en prioridad a las que estaban con menos compañía o absurdamente solas. Incluso las que estaban en casa preparándose para dormir. Si él tuviera que escoger alguna víctima perfecta, empezaría por ahí. Dado que no había una real motivación de carácter sexual, importaba nada si llevaba un vestido entallado o un grueso pijama de franela así que no se molestó en analizar mucho los atuendos.

El número de marcas era demasiado elevado, no podría cubrir todas. Cerró los ojos tratando de reducirlas. Si los cálculos eran correctos debería haber golpe esa noche. La pregunta era ¿Quién?

Oculto en el pasillo que conformaban dos altos edificios, se acomodó para pensar claramente. Cerró los ojos y mentalmente rememoró uno a uno todos los rostros y el contexto.

¿Cómo escogería a la siguiente?

El reporte con todos los datos había permitido al resto del equipo establecer algo como un perfil, se trataba de un individuo con dificultades para establecer relaciones, claramente organizado y brillante, establecían una necesidad de reconocimiento, un ego discreto que requería alimentarse de cierta manera. Reservado, formal, debería tener alguna habilidad no necesariamente ninja para pasar desapercibido, porque hasta donde podían determinar, había quien recordaba "haber visto a alguien" pero nunca podían determinar con claridad una descripción.

Desde la tarde había dado vueltas al asunto y la conclusión a la que legaba, le parecía un tanto incómoda aunque no por ello falta de razón.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — preguntó uno de sus compañeros de ronda que había sido guiado por uno de los insectos.

—Escojo a la talladora de La Real Casa de las Mariposas. Hay tres, pero solo una es morena. — dijo Shino tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo a la información que obtuve, termina turno a las cinco de la mañana y camina cinco bloques hasta su edificio departamental. La abordaría en la segunda, el restaurante de ahí cierra a las tres de la mañana y no abre sino hasta las dos de la tarde. Hay un portal profundo. Como no es muy alta podría llevármela a cualquier otro lado simplemente diciendo que esta demasiado bebida ¿Quién no acaba así a esas horas? Nadie en este lugar parece tomar en serio las advertencias de seguridad.

El otro ninja lo había escuchado tranquilamente.

—Casi es hora…— dijo por toda respuesta y emprendió el camino al punto señalado.

Para Shino quedó clara su conjetura inicial, era el indicado porque era muy parecido al asesino.

La captura se llevó a cabo limpia y rápidamente.

—Busca a la serpiente y de regreso a la aldea. Yo terminaré las formalidades. — dijo el ANBU a su joven aspirante. Este emprendió enseguida el camino.

Dos horas más tarde, sintió un frío nacer desde sus entrañas y alcanzar cada centímetro de su piel: Regresaba el grupo de insectos con la información sobre la ubicación de su compañero.

Pasó otra media hora antes de que se decidiera a tocar el trozo sanguinolento que quedaba entre pedazos informes del uniforme.

—Al final no lo consiguió…— susurró.

Había un protocolo para los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla. Siempre iban de regreso a la aldea, nadie era abandonado sin importar las circunstancias, porque era importante entregar a la familia un cuerpo que sepultar, incluso más que salvaguardar los secreto de los clanes, su padre le había dicho eso. Se puso de rodillas para tomar la mayor parte del torso sintiendo el líquido viscoso, ya frío, escurrir por entre sus dedos, filtrándose por la tela de los guantes negros.

No conocía su nombre, no podía reconocerlo siquiera, de la cara no quedaba absolutamente nada. Quizás fuera mejor que la familia no lo viera… pero de cualquier forma tendrían que enterarse… que alguien se rehusó a ayudarle…

Se sintió verdaderamente estúpido por llegar a pensar que la misión era demasiado fácil. Subestimó las probabilidades, quizás si hubiera empezado a trabajar desde la tarde y no aguardar a la noche habría tiempo suficiente para… No, no existirá tal cosa como un "hubiera".

Naruto alguna vez dijo que aquellos que no cumplían con las misiones eran escoria, pero los que abandonaban a su amigos eran menos que eso…

Una mierda.

No valían ni como hombres.

¿Siete asesinos de Kiri y solo tres ANBU de Konoha? ¿Hubo oportunidad alguna?

Según los números, no. Sus compañeros eran especialistas en obtención de información, no en asalto, lo supo antes de partir de Konoha confiarse al milagro de ganar a los de Kiri a riesgo de que sus refuerzos llegaran más rápido que los de Konoha…

Cerró los ojos un instante.

—Esa mujer… la que había sido seleccionada para morir en la madrugada, llegó a casa para abrazar a su hijo… lamento que tú no…— volvió a decir con un tono de voz tan bajo que pudo haberse confundido con el zumbido de uno de sus insectos.

—No tenía hijos. — dijo el otro ANBU a su espalda manteniendo la distancia.

—Lo que dije, era para mi realmente.

—Hay que darnos prisa.

—Yo informaré a la familia.

—No tienes que hacerlo, alguien de administración lo hará.

—Quiero hacerlo. Fue mi decisión.

Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son escoria. Pero aún la escoria debía tomar decisiones.

**Solicitud 012165 ACEPTADA**

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Pienso que Shino llegaría a capitán en poco tiempo. Bueno, sabía a dónde quería llegar con él, esta parte en la que no siempre se puede un ganar-ganar… y pues hay que vivir con las consecuencias._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
